doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
MGM - Nueva York
[[Archivo:Gruponewyork.jpg|thumb|350px|'1era fila parados (7)';Pablo Ruelas Núñez,Edmundo García,José Cataño,Armando Velasco,Roberto Ayala,Galo Díaz Barriga,Guillermo Portillo Acosta,2da fila parados (15); María Porras,Rafael Carbajal,Miguel Monteamor,Carmen Rodríguez,Miguel Ángel Ferriz,Rodolfo Navarrete Jr..,Amalia Ferriz,Ernesto Finance,Ciro Calderón,Cuca Escobar,Salvador Carrasco,Víctor Alcocer,Amparo Villegas,Carlos David Ortigosa,Carlos Galán,3era fila sentados (6);Pilar Arcos,Matilde Palou,Consuelo Orozco,Estrellita Díaz,María Luisa Hernández,Dolores Muñoz Ledo,4ta fila sentados en el píso (7)Rosario Muñoz Ledo,Jesús García,Teresita Escobar,Carlos Montalbán,Martha Ofelia Galindo,Pedro Cardoso y Francisco Mejía Iglesias.]] Metro Goldwyn Mayer - Estudios en Nueva York., Fue allí en 1944 que un grupo de actores y locutores mexicanos iniciaron la aventura del doblaje sincronizado al español, contratados por la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ., empresa que estaba interesada en doblar sus películas para el mercado Latinoaméricano. * Reseña historica - véase el libro de Don Salvador Nájar - pags 230 al 237. Actores * Alberto Galán * Alberto Gavira * Armando Velasco * Carlos David Ortigosa * Carlos Galán * Carlos Montalbán * Ciro Calderón * Dagoberto de Cervantes * Eduardo Montemayor * Ernesto Finance * Edmundo García - (locutor) * Francisco Mejía Iglesias * Galo Díaz Barriga * Guillermo Portillo Acosta * Jesus Alvariño * Jesús García - "El camello" * José Ángel Espinosa - "Ferrusquilla" * José Cataño * José Crespo * Juan Domingo Méndez * Luis de Llano Palmer * Luis M. Farías - (locutor) * Manolo Fábregas * Miguel Ángel Ferriz * Miguel Monteamor * Pablo Ruelas Núñez * Pedro Cardoso * Pedro D'Aguillón * Rafael Carbajal * Roberto Ayala * Roberto Espriú * Rodolfo Navarrete * Rodolfo Navarrete Jr. * Salvador Carrasco * Salvador Quiroz * Tony Carbajal * Víctor Alcocer Actrices * Amparo Villegas * Amalia Ferriz * Blanca Estrada * Blanca Estela Pavón * Carmen Rodríguez * Consuelo Orozco * Cuca Escobar * Dolores Muñoz Ledo * Estrellita Díaz * Matilde Palou * Lucille Carbajal * Lucila de Córdova * María Luisa Hernández * Martha Ofelia Galindo * María Porras * Pilar Arcos * Rosario Muñoz Ledo * Teresita Escobar Trabajos Películas de MGM * El mercader de ilusiones (1947) * Fiesta (1947) * El cartero llama dos veces (1946) * El despertar (1946) * Oro en el barro (1946) * Abbott y Costello: En Hollywood (1945) * Aventura (1945) * Campanas del destino (1945) * Cuatro testamentos (1945) * El retrato de Dorian Gray (1945) * El valle del destino (1945) * La señora Parkington (1945) * Leven anclas (1945) * Su alteza y el botones (1945) * Al compás del corazón (1944) * Blonde Fever (1944) * El matrimonio es un asunto privado (1944) * El príncipe mendigo (1944) * Escuela de sirenas (1944) * Fuego de juventud (1944) * La estirpe del dragón (1944) * La rueda de la fortuna (1944) * La séptima cruz (1944) * Las rosas blancas de Dover (1944) * Luz que agoniza (1944) * Treinta segundos sobre Tokyo (1944) * La cadena invisible (1943) * En la noche del pasado (1942) * La señora Miniver (1942) * El hombre y la bestia (1941) * El puente de Waterloo (1940) * Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) * Mares de China (1935) * El motín del Bounty (1935) * El velo pintado (1934) * La isla del tesoro (1934) Otros * El hombre delgado vuelve a casa (1945) - (The Thin Man Goes Home) * La cruz de Lorena (1943) - (The Cross of Lorraine) * Jóvenes en la lucha(1939) - (Babes in arms, 1939) (Los hijos de la farándula) * El rosal de la vida (1943) - (Our vines have tener grapes) * Fuimos los sacrificados (1945) - (They Were Expendable) * Beseme, doctor (1945) - (Between Two Women) Películas de Paramount Pictures * Revolución en alta mar (1946) * Cartas a mi amada (1945) * Días sin huella (1945) * El mañana es Nuestro (1944) - (And Now Tomorrow) * Escapada de amor(1944) (Our Hearts Were Young and Gay) Películas de United Artists * Desde que te fuístes (1944) Películas de Warner Bros. * Pasaje a Marsella (1944) * Volveremos a vivir(1946) - (Devotion) * Aventuras en Birmania(1945) - (Objective, Burma) * Tener o no tener(1944) - (To Have and Have Not) * El halcón maltés (1941) Películas de 20th Century Fox * Junior Miss (1945) * La casa de la calle 92 (1945) * Las llaves del reino (1944) * La zarina (1945) (A Royal Scandal) * Laura (1944) * Tiburones de acero (1943) Películas de RKO Pictures * Ese encanto irresistible (1945) - (Those Endearing Young Charms) * Su milagro de amor(1945) - (The Enchanted Cottage) * Noche en el alma(1944) - (Experiment Perilous ) Películas de Universal Pictures * Las mil y unas noches (1942) - (Arabian Nights) Películas de William Cagney Productions * Sangre sobre el sol (1945) - (Blood on the Sun) Películas de Dore Schary Productions, Vanguard Films, Selznick International Pictures * Duelo bajo el sol (1945) - (Duel in the sun) * Te volvere a ver (1944) - (I'll Be Seeing You) Enlaces externos * http://www.oocities.org/doblaje_mexico/histori4.html - Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje desaparecidas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje estadounidenses